Hummingbird Heartbeat
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: MPREG WARNING: For SpencerRemyLvr: In one night Spencer's life changes forever...
1. Baby Blue Eyes

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own X-Men/Criminal Minds or its characters!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Ooookay so this started off as a ONE-SHOT gift for SpencerRemyLvr and has since morphed., so it's now a MULTI-CHAPTER. This is also loosely inspired by baby boy's fic **One Drunken Night**.This possesses an MPREG warning so beware! It'll be mostly fluff with a hint of Angst. I hope you enjoy! Come find me on Facebook my flowers at Intothewilds Fanfiction (Emza) I'd love to hear from you! :D  
><strong>

**IntoTheWilds**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One:<span>

Baby Blue Eyes:

Spencer woke sweating profusely and blinked blearily. It was pitch black save for the sliver of light coming from the ensuite and rolling over onto his side the young agent could just about see the sprawled figure of Derek Morgan, a single foot dangling off his bed. Sitting up Spencer winced in discomfort and rubbed at his stomach. He had been suffering slight aches all day and had hoped to sleep it off, but the throb seemed to have only intensified. He figured the stress had gotten to him and usually the thirty-two year old mutant would ring his best friend but after the night he refused to name that was not about to happen. Remy LeBeau had avoided him like the plague ever since they had stupidly given into base desire and gone to bed together. Shoving the event to the furthest part of his mind the boy scolded himself. It had been months ago and there was no point in dwelling on it. Chewing his lip Spencer contemplated waking Morgan, especially since his stomach was really beginning to ache, but thought better of it. After all they had just gone almost twenty-four hours without proper sleep and needed to recharge. Images of murdered mutant children still swam in his head and Spencer counted his blessings stress had brought on a sore stomach as oppose to a mind numbing migraine. At least the former he could somewhat ignore. He just needed to sleep and forget about it all.

Too bad it couldn't be that simple for the boy wonder.

Carefully climbing from bed, wincing when his stomach spasmed yet again, Spencer bit back a vicious groan and once the pain passed he made his way toward the bathroom. His legs were a little shaky, and when he looked in the mirror he couldn't believe how pale he looked. His electric blue, silver pupiled eyes were sparking brightly as normal which was a good indication he wasn't sick. Of course his insides disputed that fact not two seconds later when a crippling pulse rippled through his torso. It started from the lower part of his spine and spread outward. With a groan Spencer clung onto the sink for dear life and ended up slipping to his knees.

A scared whimper pushed free from his lips followed by a strangled, "O-Oh God!" Curling in on himself Spencer went suddenly rigid. _He was bleeding!_ There was a stain covering the crotch of his grey sleep pants and it had spread down between his thighs, "Oh God, M-Morgan...MORGAN!"

He heard crashing about, muffled curses and the door was thrown open to reveal a dishevelled and disgruntled Morgan, "Reid, what the—Shit! Pretty boy what happened? You're bleeding!"

"I-It h-h-hurts," Spencer whined shoved into the corner, one hand still gripping onto the sink while a fresh wave of pain made him squirm and when a sudden rush of wet pooled beneath him Spencer for a moment thought he had lost control of his bladder only to yelp when a fresh wave of pain cut through him.

Morgan's heart was in his throat. He knew what was happening—he could scarcely believe it—but there was only one explanation. While Spencer wriggled, Morgan yanked off his sodden sleep pants and shoved up his oversized t-shirt. Spencer made a shocked sound but Morgan ignored him pushing his thighs apart and a curse escaped him because pretty boy was _crowning_! He had known Spencer was a breeder, so did their unit chief Hotch. Hotch, because it was in his file and he because Spencer had told him not long after telling the team he was a mutant. It had been a sign of trust that had cemented their friendship. Spencer didn't exactly advertise it. Breeders were rarer then mutants and to be a mutant AND a breeder was rarer still, only about two percent of the world's population having both DNA quirks. Either way, Spencer was giving birth right here on the bathroom floor. Shit! When did Spencer even start seeing someone? Unless this was a misjudged result of the ever regretted one night stands...Morgan figured such thoughts could wait until much later.

"Reid...Spencer, look at me kid, I need you not to panic can you do that?" With a distressed whimper Spencer nodded and Morgan smiled reassuringly. "Reid...you're having a baby."

"W-What, n-no...I-I can't be!" Spencer groaned and writhed.

"That pressure your feeling pretty boy, you need to push," Morgan told him gently moving long enough to grab a nearby bath towel to hide his modesty. He pulled off his t-shirt for the soon to be arriving infant and wished he hadn't left his phone on the night stand. He couldn't leave Spencer. "I know you're terrified kid, but trust me?"

Terrified didn't quite cover it, but as the sensations washed over him, and his symptoms added up, Spencer quickly realised he had been in labour and was now in the process of giving birth—to Remy's child! Tears filled his brilliant blue orbs and spilled free. His heart pounded a harsh beat and when the newest contraction struck the scrawny Agent reached out grasping for his best friend's hand. Morgan clung to it coaxing him with gentle words and only the Gods knew how he stayed so calm. Silent pregnancies were unfortunately quite common in breeders and of course Spencer would just HAVE to be one of them! For almost twenty minutes Morgan talked him through his mind numbing pain. His brain had turned to mush, which made it too risky to tap into his powers even to ease the pain.

"Come on kid, one more, that's it!"

_Oh God, please let this be it!_ He thought grimly as his stomach muscles pulled taunt and with a final push Spencer let out a deep groan when the baby finally slipped from his body. He collapsed back against the wall panting heavily, his whole body shuddering and when that first cry reached his ears Spencer's gaze snapped toward Morgan and the tiniest baby he had ever seen. It was a girl, barely five pounds and had his honey curls, but Remy's tawny complexion and when she blinked up at him from Morgan's arms Spencer let out a surprised laugh. Her scleras were inky black, but her irises were a brilliant cerulean blue. She was a perfect combination of them both. Carefully Morgan wrapped her tiny body up after using his penknife that he had left in the pocket of his jeans to cut the cord, thank God he hadn't bothered to remove them from the bathroom floor yet. The little infant squirmed and with a distressed sound she reached out towards Spencer with one tiny hand. With a soft smile that even surprised Spencer himself he reached out to take her and with a shaky smile of his own Morgan deposited the premature infant into Spencer's outstretched arms.

"I-I've been feeling off for a few weeks now, but I...I never thought," Spencer swallowed and scrubbed the tears from his face.

"She's Remy's isn't she?" Morgan cursed at Spencer's nod and gut wrenching sob. "This is why he cut contact? Man pretty boy, I knew you had a falling out...but...Christ Reid, you should've told me."

"I wanted to forget, impossible I know, but pretending was good enough for me. I never thought for one second, never once suspected I was pregnant!"

"Weren't you protected?"

Spencer let out a half sob half laugh, "I can't honestly remember. I guess in the heat of the moment my eidetic memory shut down for a bit."

Shivering Spencer shifted his legs and winced when it pulled certain tender areas. Morgan noticed and got to his feet. Spencer looked absolutely terrified at the fact his best friend seemed to be leaving. "Relax kid, I'm just gonna fix up your bed and call Hotch. You two need to be seen to."

"No hospitals," Spencer croaked out, "I can hide my mutation, but she can't and with all the mutant registration hysteria going on I'm not risking her life. You can call Hank, we're in New York anyway, and he can be here in no time."

Morgan couldn't argue with that. He was just happy Spencer was willing to have a doctor anywhere near him. One look and he saw the baby was asleep and nodding the older man moved swiftly. He tidied Spencer's bed and snatched his phone from the nightstand almost knocking over the lamp in his haste—okay he was beginning to freak out just a little bit. A seasoned Agent, Hotch answered on the second ring and was fully alert.

_"Morgan, what is it?"_

"I need you to come to my room pronto," Morgan said without preamble crouching next to Spencer.

Movement was immediate the other side, Rossi's muffled voice somewhere in the background, _"What, why, what's going on Morgan?"_

"Just get here Hotch, please."

Hanging up Morgan tossed the phone up onto the nearby bathroom cabinet and returned all his attentions to Spencer. He had completely passed the afterbirth, so cleaning him up the best he could he scooped up both Agent and baby and carried them back through to their room. Spencer whimpered, though Morgan knew full well he was trying not to make a sound. The kid was hurting big time, but he was too tired to use his powers to do anything about it. Settling them both down Morgan covered him up, but not before checking Spencer again—to the genius' utter mortification—and let out a pleased sound.

"You didn't tear by the looks of it, which is good."

"Why does this always seem to happen to me?" Spencer asked suddenly caught between exasperation and amusement.

Morgan smiled, "no idea youngster, but I gotta say, you're taking it tremendously well."

"I don't think the shock has sunk in yet."

A rapid knock on the door cut into their conversation and getting up off Spencer's bed, Morgan made his way to the door. He had barely opened it when Hotch and Rossi pushed inside. "What's going on?" Hotch demanded once they were inside. By way of answer Morgan gestured toward the beds, and Hotch scowled briefly at the sight of blood staining Morgan's fingers before turning to look and in all his years he had never seen such a shocking scene. "Reid...?"

The youth smiled shakily, "h-hey Hotch."

Completely flummoxed the older man made his way across the room with an equally as stunned Rossi and sure enough they weren't seeing things. A very haggard Spencer was cradling a tiny newborn infant. "Spencer." Rossi spluttered. "How, when...why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know," Spencer answered honestly lids drooping. God he really wanted to sleep. "Kinda took me by surprise."

The baby suddenly wriggled, twisting in her makeshift blankets and let out a disgruntled noise. Spencer jerked awake and rocked her gently. Her eyes blinked open and Spencer found himself beaming adoringly down at her. Maybe some semblance of him had been aware of her because the flood of warmth and affection that filled him at the sight of her tiny face was almost overwhelming. He couldn't imagine ever being apart from her. So absorbed in her he was only vaguely aware of Morgan leaving to make a call and when the bed dipped he looked up to find a still slightly shell shocked Hotch watching him. "Let me take her, you need to sleep Reid," his unit chief said gently. Spencer was a tad reluctant, but he needed to sleep and he didn't want to risk dropping her. Bending his head he pressed a kiss to her forehead and settled the small weight into Hotch's outstretched arms. Hotch had barely settled her when his subordinate was out like a light.

"A baby," Rossi hissed once he was sure Spencer was asleep, "damn it Aaron, I didn't even know he was a breeder, did you?"

"Yes, it's in his file," Hotch answered absently repositioning the baby smiling when she opened her eyes to look at him, "it's not hard to see who fathered her."

Rossi glanced over and gaped, "well I'll be damned. She's the spit of the kid, but Remy's there. I didn't know they were seeing one another!"

"They're not." Both men jumped and turned to face Morgan. "Reid has loved Remy for years, and a few months ago they fell into bed together. That asshole Cajun has been avoiding him since."

Rossi let out a string of Italian curses, "is that why he's been going around like a zombie?"

"I'd say so. I knew they had a falling out, I just didn't know what it was over until tonight." Dragging on a clean t-shirt Derek yanked on a pair of slacks and boots. "I called Hank; he'll be here within the hour. I told him what's going on. If he was shocked, he hid it well."

"Hank isn't one prone to dramatics," Rossi pointed out having known the man for years, "he'll take it all in stride and do what needs to be done. I'm presuming you told him to bring Jean?"

Morgan shook his head, "No. Jean would only fuss and you know the kid, he won't like that. Nah man, I told Hank to snag Logan. You know he keeps him more level-headed then any of us."

Whether Logan stayed calm about it all, of course, was another thing. Especially when he found out a certain little Cajun was involved. Oh boy, this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>-X-**x**-R/S-**x**-X-**x**

* * *

><p>He couldn't sleep. An unfortunate occurrence that had been happening for quite some time and one that nothing seemed to help. Pulling a drag from what had to be his fifth cigarette that night Remy inhaled deeply, held it and breathed out, the toxic substance doing absolutely nothing to calm his nerves that had been on a high since some time that morning. He had no idea what had set him off, but whatever it was kept niggling at the back of his mind making the Cajun wonder had he forgotten something important. Red irises lifting toward the night sky, the mutant stiffened and let out an irritated curse.<p>

"Tis three in de mornin' Logan, what y' doing out here?"

He heard the snap of a lighter, "don't flatter yourself Gumbo, I'm merely out here to have my cigar. Trust me; I got better things to be doing than following the likes of you."

Remy scowled at him. He knew when Logan was trying to find out what was eating him. This was the feral's odd way of doing it and too bad the Cajun wasn't in the mood to dance, "spit it out Wolvie. Why are y' really out here?"

Taking a long drag from his cigar Logan's blue eyes locked on Remy's face and he cut right to the point, "what's going on with you and the pup?"

Remy winced, "y' waited eight months t' ask me dat?"

"That answers at least one question...how bad did you fuck up?" Logan held up a hand. "Don't bothering lying Gumbo, even with your sharp tongue I'll be able to tell."

"I...I did somet'in' dat I can't take back. It changes everyt'in' and I don't even know where t' start at with him no more."

Logan let out a string of curses, "You slept with him." It wasn't a question. "You slept with Spencer, knowing how he felt about you?! Jesus Gumbo, you're with Rogue! How can you screw with his feelings like that?"

"I love him," Remy blurted out angrily stunning the feral, "I...I love him. It took me de last eight months t' yank my head from my ass and realise it, but I do."

"Then why in the blue fuck are you with Rogue and not high-tailing it to Quantico to tell _him_ that?"

"I needed t' get my head together," Remy answered tossing his cigarette where it exploded midair with a sharp sound, "I needed t' be damn sure it's what I want."

"And you couldn't have let the kid in on it? He called me several times Remy, when you stopped answering his calls and letters. After all he's been through, how could you cut him off like that?"

"Y'r not his pop so stop actin' like y' is!"

"I'm as good as," Logan snarled back, "You better get your shit sorted Gumbo and fast. You owe Spencer an apology and a damn good explanation. If you love him like you claim you'll give him that much."

Remy turned fully to face him and was about to chew Logan a new A-hole when the doors into the mansion slammed open and Hank rushed out, his yellow eyes darting about until they landed on Logan, "There you are! Come on Logan, I need you with me."

"What's going on Hank?"

"It's Spencer," Hank said following Logan when the feral made his way straight for the garage. The blue furred mutant didn't elaborate and Logan had a feeling it was because Remy was within hearing distance.

"You stay here Gumbo," Logan barked.

"Like hell Wolvie!"

"I ain't asking Remy. Stay here!"

Reluctantly the Cajun stayed put, a vicious curse escaping him as he watched the X-Van tear away from him, a plume of dust left in its wake.

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>-X-**x**-R/S-**x**-X-**x**

* * *

><p>Spencer woke to a bitter wail and blinking he saw by the clock he hadn't been asleep for very long. Moving carefully the young genius pulled up into a sitting position and watched with some amusement as Morgan tried to calm down his wailing daughter. The tiny infant kicked and screamed frantically her cries fierce and nothing Morgan did seemed to help. Rossi and Hotch looked on; they had clearly tried to calm her already and had gotten nowhere. "Give her here Morgan." Morgan jumped but smiled relieved and settled the baby into Spencer's arms and was stunned when the baby almost instantly calmed. "She's hungry." Spencer stated absently. He didn't even know how he knew; he just knew that was why she was crying. Was this paternal instinct? He blinked in surprise when Hotch set a bottle in front of him.<p>

"She wouldn't take it for us, but she might take it for you."

Smiling gratefully Spencer moved her into a better position and placed the teeth between her lips. He was suddenly glad he had babysat Henry numerous times because it wasn't too hard to figure out how to tend to his own. Hearing a knock Spencer kept his attention on the baby and only looked up when there was a sharp intake of breath. Looking up he found Logan gawking at him and his calm facade finally broke, "L-Logan." Great fat tears spilled from Spencer's eyes and the feral was across the room in a second crouching down by the boy's bed.

"Easy pup, I'm here."

God, Spencer was suddenly shaking. He knew the crash would come eventually. He was the master of holding on till the last minute and was amazed at how long he held out this time, but now the fear had set in and Spencer was very aware of the little life in his arms, "O-Oh God, Logan!"

Moving so he was directly beside Spencer, Logan cradled him gently. Hank took the infant to examine her and the feral used the time to calm Spencer down. The sob fest was brief, but God did he need the purge and by the time his daughter was given back to him Spencer felt a little more grounded. Logan had to swallow his tongue when he caught sight of features that screamed Remy LeBeau. The Cajun was dead, that was for damn sure. Of course that wasn't something Spencer needed to hear.

"You got a name for her pup?"

Spencer smiled, "Rosalie. Her name is Rosalie."

It was perfect, suited the tiny baby and while Hank examined the haggard brunette, Hotch and Rossi slipped from the room. They had barely made it to the lobby when they ran into Remy. Just the man they wanted to see.

"Where's Penny?" Remy demanded almost immediately.

Rossi was the one to answer, and as always he was blunt, "upstairs, recovering from the birth of your child. Congratulations Remy, you're a father."


	2. Not Now, Not Ever

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own X-Men/Criminal Minds or its characters!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So here's chapter two—yeah I know took me long enough!—Thank you to all my bunnies that read and reviewed. It puts the biggest smile on my face when I sign on and I find alerts from all of you! So glad you're enjoying this! **

**Also I'm running around again. My ankle healed! Yay! I hate sprains. Biggest pain in the butt to heal and with my crappy bones I tend to injure them more often than I like. My friends call me a walking disaster...Seriously...There was the rubbish bin incident that led to a sprained wrist, strained knee and a fractured rib...Huh...no wonder my bestie wants to stuff me into a plastic bubble! Hahaha Anyway, hopefully someone will take pity on me and I won't injure myself for at least a week! xD**

**Also my writing's gonna be a wee bit delayed. Thanks to certain idiots walking their dogs off the lead, my Max became a wee bit uncontrollable yesterday when a lose red setter went gunning for her. As obedient and well mannered as she is, Max is still an 8 month old Rottweiler. That's almost eighty pounds of muscle and strength and in an attempt to control her so she didn't bite off the red setter's face, her chain bit into my hand badly bruised it. It's swollen and gonna take a few days to settle down, sooo pardon any delays.**

**Later my doves!**

**IntoTheWilds**

**xxxx**

* * *

><p><span> Chapter Two:<span>

Not Now, Not Ever:

Remy stood frozen to the spot. His red eyes widened behind his sunglasses and he looked between both men. Surely this was some sort of joke right? He knew Spencer was a breeder, but the kid would've told him if he were pregnant! Then again, considering he had done all he could to ignore him, he mightened have. Wincing at his own stupidity, Remy looked toward the elevators, "Dat why Hank and Wolvie was called in? Is dere somet'in' wrong with dem?" Oh God, he hoped not!

"Both Spencer and Rosalie are fine." Rossi said stiffly. "Rosalie is a little premature, but she's strong."

He could scarcely believe it. A daughter, he had a daughter! A grin spread over the Cajun's face and before Rossi or Hotch could stop him he was half way across the lobby and inside an elevator. He didn't need a room number. All he needed was to follow the link he shared with Spencer. In eight months it may have frayed a little from disuse, but it was still there and with a little bit of rooting he found Spencer easily, in the last room on the third floor. He knocked roughly. He was that angsty he was tempted to blast the door open, but that would serve only to piss Spencer off and the last thing he needed was to frighten the hell out of his newborn daughter. Remy heard heavy footsteps and the door were pulled up to reveal a tired looking Morgan. Dark eyes turned hostile, but the Agent didn't block him. Wordlessly he stood back and let him past—Rossi and Hotch not far behind him. Eagerly Remy ventured into the room and what he found was a most beautiful sight. Logan sat coiled up beside a sleepy Eyed Spencer, and in Spencer's arms was the most beautiful baby Remy had ever seen. Of course, he was biased. If she was green and had antlers, he'd still think she was gorgeous. "_Mon dieu_," he breathed, finally drawing attention to him.

Spencer's head snapped up and the shock was clear. To Remy's surprise it was quick to melt away and in its place bled in righteous fury. A light pulse sizzled in the room, the lights dimmed and flashed and a crackle surrounded Spencer. Spencer was without a doubt—pissed! In all their years of knowing him, none of them—accept maybe Logan—had ever seen the youth so ticked off. It took a bit, but he managed to rein his powers in, blue eyes sparking, not once leaving Remy's face.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here."

Remy halted and blinked. Spencer pulled Rosalie in closer, hiding the infant from Remy's eyes. Sensing her father's distress, she wriggled a little and mewled in irritation. Gently Spencer soothed her and Remy couldn't help but think how perfectly it suited him.

"Why didn't y' tell me Penny?" He croaked out eventually, taking another step towards his bed.

Spencer's blue eyes darted to Remy's face briefly and a rare sneer of disgust twisted the boy's features, "When would I have done that Remy? You returned all my letters without opening them and you refused to take my calls."

Remy flinched, "dis I wouldn't have ignored."

"Yes, because ignoring _me_ was perfectly okay," Spencer snarked trying to keep his tone down. Rosalie had fallen asleep and he didn't want to scare her half to death by shouting. "If you most know, I didn't know. I got a particularly nasty shock when I went into labour and didn't realise what was happening."

Remy paled several shades, "_Merde_, are y' alright?"

"Do I look alright Remy?!" Spencer snarled, eyes flashing. "I have unexpectedly become a father. It wasn't something I intended to do, at least not right now. I gave birth on a bathroom floor completely terrified to the child of a man who has completely cut me off!"

"I just needed time t' t'ink Penny," Remy returned defensively.

"Get out," Spencer hissed startling the Cajun.

"Penny—"

Spencer's temper had finally won out, "OUT!" The lights glowed brilliantly before settling down and when Rosalie began wailing, Spencer moved her so her tiny cheek was pressed just over his heart. Distraught, the child cried brokenly and Remy reached out only to have Logan's hand snap around his wrist.

"Easy there bub," the feral said in a gravelly tone, "I do believe the pup asked you to leave."

"Logan, I'm not leaving!" Remy barked.

"Too bad we're not giving you a choice," Morgan said icily from where he stood.

To Remy's shock between Morgan and Logan he was manhandled from the room. Ticked off the Cajun struggled from their grip, spitting out obscenities in French. Morgan pulled the door closed and had barely turned around when Logan planted his fist into Remy's face. He kept the shout to himself landing firmly on his ass. His lip was busted and a bruise was quick to stain the left side of his face.

"Damn," Morgan whistled, "I'm glad someone hit him, I'm just sorry it wasn't me!"

Logan chuckled and cracked his knuckles, watching while Remy dragged himself to his feet, "Time to go Gumbo."

"Y' can't be serious Logan!"

"Oh, I'm very serious. Now get your ass gone, before I make you Remy."

Hurt and humiliated, Remy shook his head and turned. He cast one last look in the direction of Spencer's room before finally leaving. Morgan and Logan slipped back into the room and smiled. Spencer was sound asleep, with Rosalie cooing happily in Rossi's arms.

"Both Spencer and baby are healthy," Hank told them while packing up his medical bag acting as if there had been no argument, "Rosalie is only four pound three ounces, but her organs are all working fine. She won't need an incubator."

As if in full agreement Rosalie let out a great coo making the surrounding men laugh. Hank left instructions with Logan and took his leave. Silence filled the room, but it was quick to end when Hotch's cell phone rang loudly startling Rosalie awake after the infant had nodded off. With a sharp yip, the baby began crying her heart out and while Rossi attempted to calm her down Hotch placed his cell to his ear, "Hey JJ."

There was a beat of silence, _"Hotch...is that a baby I can hear?"_

Hotch cringed, "yes. It's a long story. Was there any particular reason you were calling me?"

_"Detective Sage just called, we have another body. They want us at the station in an hour."_

"Wake Emily, Morgan and Rossi are with me in Morgan's room. You need to come here first."

If JJ found that suspicious, she never said a word. Rossi had handed off Rosalie to Logan, who shockingly had the baby asleep in seconds and nuzzled into him. It didn't take JJ long to join them. Barely five minutes later, JJ was knocking on the door and Morgan got up to answer it, a deep yawn cracking his jaw. The blonde said hello exchanged pleasantries and stepped into the room only to freeze on the spot. Spencer was curled up on his side asleep. His face was pale and even in slumber there was a tight look to his features as if the boy was in pain. Rossi and Hotch stood protectively close to him and JJ was about to ask what the hell was going on when two things happened. Emily arrived looking half asleep and a baby cooed from the corner of the room. Both women spun around astonished to see the infamous Logan holding a newborn infant.

"Hotch," Emily croaked, "what the hell is going on?"

With a case pressing on them, they didn't have much time. Hotch explained it the best he could and by the time he was done JJ and Emily were stupefied, jaws simultaneously dropped. After gaping like a fish for all of five seconds a seething rage transformed JJ's pretty face and made her look positively menacing, "Okay...Remy is a dead man."

Morgan snorted, "Get in line. Course, you'll be happy to know Logan punched him in the face."

"Least someone did," Emily growled, "that selfish son of a bitch!"

"We can debate Remy's possible murder later," Rossi interjected dryly, "For now we've got a case to get on with."

"JJ you stay here with Reid," Hotch ordered.

The blonde nodded relieved. She knew Logan would take good care of him, but she was happier stay with him also. The team departed swiftly and Logan placed a sleeping Rosalie in JJ's arms.

"Hank brought a few bits for the cub here, but not much. Gonna go get that sorted, you okay here on your own?"

"Perfectly fine, thanks Logan," JJ smiled.

The feral smiled fondly down at Rosalie, cast a look over to Spencer's slumbering form and left, thinking what a weird night it turned out to be.

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>-X-**x**-R/S-**x**-X-**x**

* * *

><p>Remy wasn't sure how he made it back to the mansion, but by a miracle he did. His face was really beginning to throb which was how he ended up heading straight to the kitchen. He had just barely set foot inside when there was a sharp gasp and a scuffle of sound.<p>

"Remy!" Ororo exclaimed catching sight of the Cajun's face. She reached for him, but Remy pulled back.

"I'm fine Stormy," Remy promised her rummaging for a towel and ice. Making an ice pack he pressed it to his swollen jaw and groaned in relief, "Ahh, much better."

"Rems, there ya are sugah—what tha hell happened your face?!"

Turning to face his fiery girlfriend Remy suddenly felt like the world's biggest sleaze. Here was a beautiful woman and though they fought like alley cats most of the time, Rogue did love him and what had he done? Had gotten someone else pregnant! He didn't know what to say to her. There was nothing he could say that would make this better and every instinct was screaming at him to get back to Spencer and his newborn daughter. Oh God, Oh holy sweet GOD! He was a father! Remy Etienne LeBeau, a master thief, cocky bastard, pain in every one's ass was a FATHER! When the truth of it suddenly hit him with the force of a freight train, earlier excitement forgotten, the Cajun let out a French exclamation and landed firmly on his ass, eyes wide. Both Ororo and Rogue went to him, their expressions a mix of shock and concern.

"Remy what is it?" Ororo asked worriedly and Rogue looked about five seconds off of just taking the information from him.

"Penny was in trouble," Remy croaked eyes glazed, "Wolvie told me t' stay here, but like shit I was gonna do dat so I followed dem. He...He had a baby, dis tiny baby girl with eyes so like mine."

Ororo's hand darted to her mouth and the colour drained from Rogue's face. Surely she had heard him wrong, right? She hadn't even known the kid was a breeder! "Remy, are ya sayin' Spencer gave birth ta your kid?" Remy flinched and nodded. Rogue's response was the very last thing he had expected. "And what in tha hell are ya doin' here then?!"

Remy's face went through a mix of emotions, until he finally settled on a very inarticulate, "W-What?"

Rogue's eyes though they burned with hurt softened into something knowing and with a gentle smile the southern belle shook her head with dismay, "Ah know ya love him Remy. Ah've known for a long time. Heck, ah think everyone knew, accept YOU Rems! So ah'll ask again sugah, what are ya doin' here?!"

"Penny won't let me near her," Remy told her miserably, "De _hommes_ fully angry at me _cher_. Ain't no way he gonna let me see her. Ol' Wolvie and Morgan kicked me out, told me t' get my ass gone."

"Can't say ah'm surprised," Rogue told the Cajun, pulling him to his feet, "ya ignored tha poor boy like he had tha plague tha last few months. He was hardly gonna welcome ya back all happy go lucky after droppin' your kid."

"He didn't even know he was pregnant," Remy rasped still trying to get his head around that part of it all, "h-he gave birth on de bathroom floor!"

"Oh sweetie," Ororo gushed, "that's not your fault. Spencer is just angry. He'll cool off."

Remy highly doubted it and when a familiar rush of emotions brushed against his, the Cajun started for the door. Rogue snagged him back last minute and her smile was a sad one.

"Ah love ya Rems and cause of tha, ah have ta let ya go. Fight for your boy sugah, ya deserve ta be happy."

A grin transformed his features and taking her gloved hand in his Remy pressed a kiss to the knuckles before dashing from the room. He traced Logan's steps easily and found the feral in the room Spencer used when he stayed. He found him stuffing baby supplies into a large duffel bag. Remy knew the moment the feral noticed him. His shoulders pulled tight and a growl rippled through the lupine mutant.

"Not now Gumbo."

"How are they?" Remy asked, as if the man hadn't spoken.

"They're doing fine," Logan answered reluctantly zipping up the duffel and turning to leave. At the door he paused. "Look, Rems. I don't think you should be cut out completely, but you gotta give the kid time. You hurt him bad. For once take my advice and let Spencer go to you."

"He just had my baby; I can't just wait by de phone until Penny needs me!"

"You ain't gonna have a choice there bub," Logan grunted starting past the Cajun and out into the busy hall.

Dodging students Remy tore after the feral. His head was spinning with all that was going on. Spencer had his baby, he was a father—that was a big one—Rogue didn't murder him and chop him up into little pieces for what he'd done, nope, the _femme_ had given him her blessing of all things! And with it all he was expected to sit and wait? Yeah, like that was actually going to happen. Watching Logan climb into his truck Remy let out a heavy sigh and wondered what the hell he was going to do next.

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>-X-**x**-R/S-**x**-X-**x**

* * *

><p>Spencer moved in his sleep and hissed when it hurt. With a groan the youth blinked sleep away and was a little surprised to find a smiling blonde sat by his bed, with Rosalie bundled up in her arms, "JJ?" He croaked moving into a sitting position, flinching when a twist of pain went through him. "I guess you've been updated, huh?"<p>

"Yeah, Hotch told us everything. How are you feeling Spence?"

"Sore as all hell," Spencer admitted scrubbing gritty sleep from his eyes. "How long have I been out?"

"About six hours, its morning, Logan was back, he's just gone to grab food," JJ smiled sleepily and gestured toward the bathroom, "A hot shower would help."

Oh that sounded heavenly. Carefully climbing from bed, Spencer bent and placed a kiss upon his daughter's brow. He gave JJ a quick hug and headed for the ensuite. The shower was the best idea and with his strength returned quite a bit, Spencer tapped into his powers and sighed in relief when the effects of the birth began to dwindle. The heaviness fled from his belly, the ache between his legs disappearing and though it exhausted him a little at least he could walk again without discomfort. When he returned to his room he found Rosalie awake and Logan back and—"Garcia?!"

The bubbly blonde spun on her heel and darted toward the youth throwing her arms about him in a tight embrace, "Derek called me! I got my sparkly butt here as fast as I could!"

Spencer wouldn't even deny it. He was delighted to see her. "What about the case?"

"Kevin took over for me sweetness, oh gosh Reid, your daughter is the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Garcia's lip trembled and she hugged him fiercely. "I'm so glad Morgan was here, you must've been so scared baby cakes!"

"Terrified doesn't quite cover it," Spencer admitted feebly.

JJ was crashed on Morgan's bed, while Logan fed and burped Rosalie. A fact that still shocked some, but the feral was an absolute natural when it came to kids. Rosalie shifted her head, her strange eyes latching on Spencer's face and a delighted coo escaped the baby. Grinning Spencer wriggled free from Garcia's embrace and went to take his daughter from the feral who had declared himself honorary grandpa. Rosalie nuzzled into him and promptly shoved her fist in her mouth, her wide intelligent eyes taking everything in.

"She's a premie," Garcia said looking over Spencer's shoulder, "but God, she's way too alert for a premie."

"With the pup as her daddy are you surprised?" Logan chuckled.

Garcia blinked and laughed, "actually, no."

"Oh hardy har," Spencer intoned sarcastically, "do you hear them Rose? They all enjoy mocking me until they need me for something!"

There was no malice in Spencer's words. Anyone who knew him knew he was teasing. JJ slept, Logan and Garcia watched over the new father and his infant child. There was something about Spencer's smile, that was so at peace and for the first time in hours Spencer knew everything would be okay.


End file.
